Trae las nubes de vuelta a Suna
by Pekabooo
Summary: Debido a la lluvia, Gaara trae a un huésped inesperado que se alojará en la residencia de los hermanos Sabaku No por un día. Kankuro no parece estar contento ¿Pero qué opina Temari? [One Shot]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Ya sé que tengo pendiente mi ShikaTema A.U "_ _Sabor a coincidencia y café_ _" pero no pude evitar escribir este pequeño OS que se me vino a la cabeza... Además ¿Cómo os iba a tener en vela tanto tiempo? Bastante me he ausentado; y mientras mi cerebro está dale que te pego al A.U, pues mis sentidos más cochinos se calman con este OS que vais a leer a continuación._

 _Darle las gracias a la señorita Kyrie HawkTem, porque con los besos que describe en su fic "En espera de las nubes blancas" me deja con ganas de MÁS. Te estaré acosando hasta que actualices, y lo sabes._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Al ser una historia anterior al enlace de Shikamaru y Temari y todo eso; supongo que esta historia estaría considerada como Universo Alternativo ¿No? xD La verdad es que es algo que cruza mi mente, pero bueno, que eso da un poco igual, lol._

 **Nota de la autora 2:** _Quería comentar que esta historia estará narrada en primera persona del presente y como yo siempre narro en tercera persona del pasado... Pues nada, avisaros de que nado en aguas algo desconocidas xD, pero bueno, como escritora me gusta probar cosas diferentes. También, quizás notáis la narración un tanto cambiada... No sé, a lo mejor son tonterías mías, pero yo sigo lo que siento skaldlñsafhsal. Ya me diréis qué tal..._

 _Nota informativa: La actualización es para corregir errores de gramática._

 _Gracias a todas las personas que siguen mis historias y me apoyan a que continúe escribiendo; es de vital importancia para mí. De verdad, gracias._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Trae las nubes de vuelta a Suna_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

 **S** una amanece increíblemente hermosa, y no hermosa como muchas personas describirían; sino hermosa en el sentido de que por fin, en varias semanas, mi preciosa villa tenía nubes, fresco mañanero y quizás traería gotas de la ansiada lluvia.

Un día maravilloso.

Como cada mañana después de que la guerra finalizara, me quedo mirando al horizonte por la ventana de mi habitación pensando en lo mucho que me gusta mi hogar, mi familia, mi gente; en lo mucho que me gusta Suna.

Bajo las escaleras que dan al primer piso donde Kankuro y Gaara me esperan; ya habían preparado el desayuno y, como cada día, los tres nos sentamos a comer juntos mientras hablamos de todo y de nada. Solo queremos pasar tiempo juntos.

Veo a Kankuro más animado que de costumbre, sé que esta noche no la ha pasado en casa y, por lo que refleja su estado de ánimo tan alegre y jovial, supuse que se había ido con alguna chica. No iba a hacer preguntas, y menos delante de Gaara porque, aunque ya tenía sus dieciocho años, para mí seguía siendo un niño al que debía proteger y siendo sincera, no estaba preparada para hablar de temas relacionados con el sexo; ni con él, ni con Kankuro.

Sería demasiado problemático.

 _Problemático_.

Esa palabra siempre me recuerda a él.

Suspiro con pesadez y una nota de añoranza.

—¿Te pasa algo?- Me pregunta mi hermano menor, a lo que yo respondo con una simple negación de cabeza.

Comenzamos a hablar de qué vamos a hacer en la semana, Gaara también comenta que hoy recibirá una visita importante de Konoha, tiene que hablar con el mensajero sobre unos asuntos que aún no nos puede desvelar.

Tomo mi tazón de leche y café y soplo para que el calor se espante lo suficiente como para poder beberlo; miro a Gaara extrañada.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírnoslo? ¿Es algo grave?- Pregunto torciendo los labios.

—No es nada grave, solo que no sé si será bueno para el pueblo, por lo tanto prefiero esperar.- Comenta mientras se levanta y deja sus platos en el lavadero. —Quiero que me digan todos los detalles antes de tomar una decisión.- Con una sonrisa casi inapreciable, hace una pequeña reverencia y se encamina a su cuarto.

Kankuro le sigue; yo recojo todo y escucho la conversación.

Una conversación que quería evitar; mi corazón empieza a volar.

—¿Quién es el que viene de Konoha?- Pregunta Kankuro.

—Según me han comentado, debería venir la señorita Haruno.- Le responde Gaara mientras escucho cómo suben las escaleras.

Mi corazón late más despacio, en cierta manera, era lo que necesitaba oír.

Él tendrá... Otros asuntos que tratar.

Dejo los platos secar y vuelvo a mi habitación para vestirme con mi atuendo habitual. Escucho cómo Kankuro y Gaara se despiden y acto seguido, una puerta cerrarse.

Desde mi habitación miro al cielo, sigue nublado.

Las nubes también me recuerdan a él.

* * *

Después de un largo día de ajetreo, doy gracias de que la tormenta haya aguantado lo suficiente como para no pillarme por el día; tuve que hacer muchísimos recados y solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, entrar en mi habitación, leer cualquier libro y relajarme escuchando la lluvia que, seguramente, no tardaría en aparecer.

Saco la llave de casa y abro la puerta casi corriendo, estaba empezando a apretar.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!- Saludo a la nada aparentemente, parece que soy la primera en llegar.

Me descalzo y voy directa al cuarto de baño; necesito una ducha.

Desabrochándome la ropa con una mano, regulo la temperatura del agua con la otra; una mujer puede hacer varias cosas a la vez, pero no siempre sale bien.

—¡Auch!- Tropiezo con la alfombrilla y me caigo al suelo de espaldas. —Menos mal que nadie me ve...- Suspiro intentando no reírme de mí misma.

Meto un pie en el plato de la ducha; está perfecta.

Al cabo de un rato de que el agua tibia resbale por mi piel y cabello, me enjabono, me enjuago y salgo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla.

—¿Hola?- Al abrir la puerta, vuelvo a llamar para ver si alguna voz me contesta.

—¿Temari? Estoy en la cocina.- Kankuro me responde desde la planta baja.

—¿Gaara no ha venido?- Pregunto dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación de puntillas; se me habían olvidado las zapatillas de la ducha e iba descalza.

No quería darme otro golpe.

—No, pero no tardará.- Comenta y no quise hacer más preguntas.

Seguramente estaría cocinando y no lo quiero desconcentrar; Kankuro es propenso a cortarse con los cuchillos.

Río por acordarme de una anécdota.

Al entrar en mi habitación, me seco el cabello con la toalla, lo cepillo, me pongo un pijama sencillo y salgo a ayudar a Kankuro con la cena.

Pero antes de salir, me miré al espejo.

Mi cabello estaba demasiado liso y recto, frunzo el ceño y echo la cabeza para abajo, muevo bruscamente mi cuello para revolver los mechones de pelo, vuelvo a mirarme y sonrío; ahora sí.

El pijama es de hace algunos años, el pantalón es corto, pero me quedaba más corto de lo que debería; casi se me veían los glúteos, al darme media vuelta me fijé pero ¿Qué importa? Nadie más que mis hermanos iba a venir esta noche. Ambas piezas era de un color blanco con pequeñas hojas de varios tonos de verde adornándolas.

Sin querer, volví a pensar en él.

Tú, quien no sales de mi mente; tú quien no me dejas dormir, comer, vivir.

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

Después de verme durante un rato en el espejo sin apenas haberme mirado; pues mi mente voló por largo tiempo a recrear escenas donde él estaba presente, me dirigí al fin a la cocina para ayudar a mi hermano.

Cosa que no necesitó.

—¿Qué hacías? Creía que ibas a ayudarme, luego lo recoges tú todo.- Me dice con recelo mientras pone la ensalada en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Lo sé! Me distraje, perd... ¿Por qué hay cuatro platos?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza y posando mis brazos en jarra.

—¿No lo sabes?- Él me imita y frunce el ceño.

Yo niego con la cabeza y presto atención.

—Resulta que, debido a la lluvia, Gaara no ha dejado que el visitante de Konoha se vaya, por lo que dormirá aquí.- Me cuenta con cara de muy, muy pocos amigos.

Mi corazón late fuerte.

¿Había dicho _el_ visitante? Es un hombre.

—¿No se suponía que era Haruno la que venía?- Me siento a la mesa tratando de esconder mi ansia por que me dijera de quién se trataba.

—Sí, pero al final ha veni...- Kankuro calla cuando ambos escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

—Hermanos, ya estoy en casa.- La dulce voz de Gaara inunda mis sentidos y, con paso firme pero algo acelerado, me acerco a la esquina del comedor para asomarme al pasillo.

Está solo.

—¿Y el huésped?- Pregunta Kankuro refunfuñando que se ha pasado toda la tarde en la cocina.

Yo reí, había calentado algunas cosas y frito un poco de pescado; aunque había hecho la ensalada. Ese mérito no se lo quitaba nadie.

Gaara se da la vuelta y hace una señal para que pase.

Mi corazón se para.

Mis ojos se abren.

Mis manos tiemblan.

Aprieto los dientes y noto la mirada de Kankuro en mí; estoy siendo demasiado evidente.

—Siento las molestias, no podía decir que no a Gaara.- Su cabello, desalborotado por la lluvia, capta mi atención siendo tan negro, tan... ¿Largo? Se había quitado la coleta.

Mi mente se nubla, mi corazón vuelve a latir pero toma un ritmo frenético.

Carraspeo y cierro los ojos.

—Tranquilo.- Digo temerosa de que me tiemble la voz.

Le miro y noto sus ojos posados en mí.

 _Me mira las piernas._

Kankuro lo nota y me toma del hombro adentrándonos en el salón; le maldigo por su descarada manera de apartarme de él.

De su mirada.

—Ponte un pantalón más largo, hermana.- Me dice en un tono autoritario.

Le miro frunciendo el ceño, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

Subo a la habitación que me pertenece y me pongo uno largo; este es negro y me arrastra por los pies; debo remangarlo un poco.

Vuelvo al comedor y me esperan los tres hombres sentados a la mesa, Shikamaru aún no se ha cambiado de ropa; Gaara tampoco.

—¿Queréis ducharos antes de cenar?- Pregunto sentándome entre Gaara y Kankuro.

Este último no va a dejarme estar cerca de Shikamaru.

—No, venimos con bastante hambre.- Responde Gaara sirviéndose ensalada.

Shikamaru asiente con una sonrisa que, sin quererlo, me cautiva.

Le miro de forma discreta y oculto mi leve sonrojo.

Sigue con su pelo suelto; es tan sensual.

Gaara y Shikamaru nos explican que Sakura tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a algunas personas en el hospital; una pequeña gripe acechaba Konoha y ella, como experta médico que era, debía estar con los pacientes.

—¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Nara?- Pregunta Kankuro dejando el vaso de agua vacío en la mesa; ya ha terminado.

—Ino ha inventado algo de un sistema de regado que dijo que sería bueno para climas como Suna.- Toma un poco de ensalada y prosiguió. —También sirve para pasar el agua del grifo a agua potable, está muy bien.- Sonríe y se termina la cena apartando el plato con delicadeza.

Todos sus gestos son tan perfectos.

—¿Y no pudo venir Yamanaka?- Con descaro, Kankuro no duda en hacer una cuestión que pensé no llegaría nunca.

—Eso le pregunté, pero me dijo que estaba ocupada.- Tuerce los labios y se encoge de hombros. —Siento no ser Ino.- Ríe y Gaara y yo sonreímos.

Kankuro, por el contrario, no está tan contento.

—Qué le vamos a hacer.- Noto la tensión de Kankuro; se puede notar a leguas.

—Bueno, es hora de recoger.- Sonrío y me levanto de mi asiento tratando de dispersar un poco el calor del momento.

—Hermana, yo lo haré.- Gaara toma los platos que estaba recogiendo y señala a Shikamaru. —¿Por qué no le enseñas a nuestro invitado su cuarto?- Me pide con una sonrisa; no puedo decir que no.

Pero antes de poder cruzar palabra con Shikamaru; Kankuro me interrumpe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ni que él se lo piense! Ven conmigo Nara, yo te diré dónde duermes.- Con cara de pocos amigos, Kankuro toma el brazo de Shikamaru y prácticamente lo arrastra hacia el piso de arriba.

Miro a Shikamaru; él me mira.

Tuerzo los labios y, con un pequeño gruñido de rabia, me quedo abajo recogiendo los platos con Gaara.

Al acabar, voy con rapidez.

—Este es el baño.- Escucho al subir del todo las escaleras.

Al parecer, mi hermano estaba enseñándole todo el piso de arriba.

—Y este cuarto, es el de mi hermana.- Se pone delante de mi puerta y cruza los brazos en su pecho.

Shikamaru le mira extrañado; me acerco a ellos con cara de confusión.

—Apártate, quiero pasar.- Le digo con algo de enfado; está siendo demasiado sobreprotector.

—Tranquilo Kankuro, no pienso en otra cosa que en dormir ahora mismo.- Escucho su voz tras de mí, me da un escalofrío; es tan sensual sin querer serlo.

Me giro y le miro con una sonrisa; él me la devuelve.

Me derrito.

—Vale, entonces a dormir todo el mundo.- Kankuro se dirige hacia la habitación que le pertenece, al lado de la de Gaara.

Shikamaru vuelve a mirarme.

—Buenas noches, Temari.- Me habla, yo respiro pausadamente sin que él lo note.

—Buenas noches, espero que tu estancia sea buena.- Le deseo y, acto seguido abro la puerta de mi habitación.

Al cerrarla, me quedo apoyada con la espalda ahí, quieta; esperando.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación de invitados cerrarse y suspiro.

¿Me siento feliz o triste? Quizás ambas cosas a la vez.

Feliz porque él está aquí.

Triste porque mi hermanos también lo están.

Abro los ojos de par en par ¿Qué estoy pensando? Me sonrojo notoriamente, tapo mis mejillas con las manos y resbalo mi espalda por el marco de la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo.

La clase de cosas que me estoy imaginando que haría, no me van a dejar dormir esta noche.

Suspiro de forma pesada y me levanto del suelo. Encaminándome hacia la cama, miro por la ventana cómo las nubes tapan el cielo estrellado de Suna, pero al no haber nubes nunca, casi que lo prefiero.

Me abrazo a mí misma y después de unos minutos contemplando la lluvia, me tumbo en la cama a leer.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? He leído diez capítulos y no tengo sueño; normalmente con tres es suficiente, y con todo lo que he caminado hoy debería estar dormida ya. Sin embargo, al volver la vista a la lectura, no me suena nada de lo que mis ojos proyectan a mi cerebro. Chasqueo la lengua y doy un golpe seco en el colchón; me he pasado todo este rato leyendo sin leer; pensando en él, en que está aquí, en que podría entrar en su habitación y...

—¡Basta!.- Grito en un susurro. —Creo que necesito agua.- Suspiro y me levanto de la cama.

Abro la puerta con sigilosa lentitud, no quiero despertar a Kankuro y se piense lo que no es -aunque yo con todas mis fuerzas lo deseara-, bajo las escaleras con pies de pluma y escucho agua llenar un vaso. Me quedo estática; trago saliva y despacio me adentro en la cocina.

—Temari.- Escucho mi nombre, pero debido a la oscuridad de la noche no distingo dónde está ni cómo es la silueta. —Que susto me has dado.- Oigo reír; es _él_.

Mi corazón se para cuando enciende la luz, la cual me ciega por unos instantes y debo cerrar los ojos para entreabrirlos y poco a poco abrirlos del todo.

—Shikamaru ¿Qué haces despierto?- Pregunto acostumbrando mis ojos a la luz.

—Quería beber algo.- Me comenta alzando el vaso de agua que hay en su mano.

—¿No estás cómodo?- Me aproximo a la nevera, tomo un vaso limpio y yo también me sirvo uno.

Él niega con una sonrisa y se apoya en la mesa de madera que hay en medio de la cocina; yo igualmente, me apoyo pero en la encimera que está justo en frente de él.

—Se duerme bien, pero he de admitir que el clima es bastante seco.- Me comenta; pero aunque hago un esfuerzo por escuchar sus palabras, mis ojos no pueden parar de irse a lo sensual que su cabello luce.

Y no solo su cabello, todo él.

El pijama que lleva es verde oscuro, la parte inferior es larga y la camiseta es básica y de manga corta; se le ciñe a los brazos.

Reprimo un suspiro de asombro.

Él sigue hablándome y yo no sé de qué, pues no puedo parar de mirarlo; de examinarlo.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?- Escuchamos una voz tras nuestra.

Kankuro.

—Oh, menos mal que has llegado ahora.- Dejo el vaso de agua en el fregadero y miro a Kankuro. —Unos segundos antes y nos pillas.- Río de forma divertida al notar la cara de mi hermano enrojecer de ira y a Shikamaru tragar saliva rudamente.

—¿Cómo?- Pregunta con una falsa calma.

—Te-temari...- Shikamaru me mira con súplica, Kankuro se acerca.

—¡Es broma!- Vuelvo a reír. —Deberíamos todos irnos a dormir ya.- Relajo el ambiente.

Oigo a Shikamaru suspirar de alivio y a Kankuro gruñir por lo bajo.

Niego con la cabeza mientras veo cómo se van hacia arriba, esto es demasiado surrealista.

Mientras subo por las escaleras unos segundos detrás de ellos escucho cómo la puerta de Shikamaru se cierra y me acerco a mi hermano.

—Anda, vete a dormir.- Le acaricio el hombro varias veces y noto cómo su expresión facial se relaja; sonrío.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, pero no cierro la puerta del todo sino que la dejo entreabierta para poder escuchar el silencio de la noche; pego la oreja y espero.

Al notar que han pasado unos minutos, salgo; no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, mi cuerpo me obliga a que vaya hacia la habitación que sé que no debería.

Trago saliva y de puntillas, me acerco. Tomo el pomo y lo abro con extrema lentitud; entro cerrando la puerta como si fuera a explotar una bomba por el más mínimo ruido.

Suspiro de alivio y me acerco a él, le miro y al parecer está dormido; no puedo evitar sonreír.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y le acaricio el rostro; me acerco y al hacerlo noto su respiración agitada.

No está dormido.

Sonrío aún más y mi sonrisa se vuelve lasciva; no puedo evitar acercarme a su oído.

—Sé que estás despierto.- Sin vergüenza, le beso la mejilla y me arrodillo en el suelo, enfrente de la cama apoyando los brazos sobre colchón.

Él que yace tumbado boca arriba gira su cabeza hacia mí y aún en la oscuridad noto su sonrisa.

—Cómo no estarlo.- Ríe y se incorpora en la cama.

Yo me levanto y me siento en un borde.

—¿No puedes dormir? Te has pasado tres días caminando para venir aquí.- Le pregunto mientras, descarada, me acomodo en su pecho.

Él me acaricia la mejilla con una de sus manos mientras con la otra me toma de la cintura.

—¿Cómo quieres que duerma teniéndote aquí?- Me pregunta aspirando el olor de mi cabello.

Menos mal que me duché.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, esto es peligroso.

—Te echaba de menos...- Le confieso.

Noto cómo sonríe, sé que es lo que estaba deseando que dijera; sé que le gusta que le desee, que le eche de menos; que le ame.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Temari.- Ahora su confesión me deja atónita y sin respiración; no me lo esperaba.

Cierro los ojos y suelto una pequeña risa tras haberme calmado.

—Hazme lo que quieras.- Le susurro despacio; no hay prisa para hablar.

Me levanto de la cama ante su atenta mirada y paso una pierna a cada lado de las suyas; con mis manos toco su pecho cubierto por esa camiseta fina, ajustada.

—Sabes fingir muy bien los formalismos conmigo.- Muerdo mi labio inferior mientras muevo mis caderas encima de él.

Noto su erección haciéndose más grande a cada roce.

Él ríe con suficiencia y noto sus manos en mi espalda, subiendo, tanteando un terreno que; hacía mucho había explorado en varias ocasiones.

No pude resistirme a él, ni él a mí. El deseo de ambos por tenernos era demasiado grande como para negarlo más tiempo; sin embargo aún permanecíamos en secreto ante los ojos de todos, acordamos que no era el momento; no todavía.

Aún así, los encuentros en secreto, las miradas, los roces; eso no nos lo quitaría nadie.

Bajo mis manos con lentitud hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta y sin cuidado, la tiro hacia algún lado de la habitación. Rozo sus pectorales con mis uñas y noto cómo sus poros se erizan al instante; me encanta.

Aún no llegan los besos, necesito contemplar su cuerpo un poco más.

Me muerdo los labios y mientras le miro, él mete sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, me desabrocha el sujetador.

—Quítatelo, pero déjate la camiseta.- Gruñe con ansia.

Noto cómo mi bajo vientre empieza a sentir calor seguido de humedad en mi ropa interior.

—¿Por qué quieres que tenga la camiseta?- Río mientras me deshago del sujetador sin quitármela, justo como él me pide.

—Me gusta, te queda bien.- Me susurra al oído haciendo que me derrita.

Pierdo el control y él lo sabe.

Me arranca el sujetador de las manos, lo tira con su camiseta a algún lugar de aquella habitación de invitados y acto seguido, se coloca encima de mí, haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rocen; se toquen; se reconozcan, estábamos ansiosos y se notaba. Pero no queríamos una noche corta.

—Cuánto tiempo hemos estado sin...- Me pregunta sonando a afirmación; demasiado tiempo.

Nos miramos en la oscuridad pudiendo notar el brillo de nuestros ojos, pudiendo notar la ansiedad, la lujuria, el deseo... Y no nos hacemos más de sufrir.

Nuestros labios se funden apasionadamente en un lascivo beso que nos transporta al cielo en cuestión de segundos.

Volvía a tener sed;

 _sed de él._

Sed que tan solo podía calmar con su saliva. La bebo, la saboreo, la siento correr por mi boca mientras la penetra con su lengua; es tan sensual, tan único. Gimo haciendo que él gruña y baje sus manos hasta agarrarme los glúteos con fuerza; levantando mis piernas y apartándose lo suficiente como para quitarme el pantalón sin dejar de besarme, yo lo noto y me deshago de él junto con mi ropa interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; no puedo más, necesito notar su calor, su cuerpo.

 _Mitad y mitad._

Se recuesta a mi lado y besa mi cuello, yo enredo mis dedos en su desaliñado cabello; aún suelto. Le quedaba tan bien, y él lo sabe, sabe que me vuelve loca su pelo suelto.

Sin pudor, vergüenza o recelo, introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, gruñe; nota lo mojada que estoy de tan solo besarnos. Noto su aliento en mi cuello, noto sus gruñidos y se me eriza la piel.

Gimo.

Hace una señal para que me calle y me tapa la boca con su mano libre.

—Recuerda que no hay que hacer ruido...- Susurra en mi oído y devora mi boca.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y reprimo mis gemidos dentro de él notando cómo introduce un segundo dedo en mí; haciendo que me moje más, si es que eso era posible.

Resbalan tan bien, tan delicioso.

Estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax y no hemos empezado.

Suplico en su boca, le pido que pare.

Y para.

Y se ríe; se mofa de mí, de lo que sabe que puede hacerme.

Jadeo y aprieto los dientes tratando de reprimir mi éxtasis, me ha dejado a punto.

¿Cómo me conoce tanto?

Él se tumba boca arriba, muerde su labio y me mira con _esa_ sonrisa.

Yo inspiro y espiro con calma, tratando de recobrar el aliento y entonces ataco; le ataco como si fuera mi presa. Me siento sobre él y araño con suavidad su torso llegando al borde del pantalón; me deshago de él.

Relamo mis labios, ya puedo notar su sabor recorriendo mi boca, su olor penetrando mis sentidos; embriagándome.

Pero él no me deja.

Cuando estoy a punto de retirar su última prenda, teniendo la decisión implacable de comérmelo entero; él me para y sus ojos me miran como suplicando.

—Si haces eso, todo será demasiado corto.- Ríe y entiendo.

Tanto tiempo sin estar juntos.

Sin embargo, no hago caso.

—Solo un poquito...- No espero respuesta de su parte; tampoco me importa lo que diga porque estoy actuando de manera egoísta.

Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no es mía la culpa sino suya por ser tan sensual, tan increíble;

 _tan Nara._

Gruñe en el momento que mi lengua roza su glande y yo no puedo reprimir un gemido al saborear ese líquido salado que lo corona; delicioso.

—Temari...- Me suplica, yo hago caso omiso.

Aprieta ambas manos contra las sábanas, arrugándolas y noto los músculos de sus piernas tensarse cuando, la mitad de su miembro desaparece en mi boca. Ladeo la cabeza, le miro entre las sombras; sé que puede distinguir mis ojos verdes.

Él jadea, gruñe, suplica.

Yo río, disfruto.

Subo mi boca con horrorosa lentitud haciendo un sonido como si hubiera descorchado una botella de champán.

Relamo mis labios; su sabor me encanta, me excita.

Me tumbo a su lado y mordiéndome el dedo índice; separo mis piernas.

 _Día de puertas abiertas._

—Temari...- Gruñe mi nombre con ímpetu; siento que voy a desfallecer.

Se posiciona rápidamente encima de mí, y sin avisar entra.

No necesita permiso; nunca lo necesitó.

Sus manos reposan a cada lado de mi cabeza; yo agarro su cintura con mis piernas y coloco mis brazos tras su cuello, entrelazando mis manos en su nuca.

—Recuerda, nada de ruido.- Me dice desde arriba; tan dominante.

No puedo evitar gemir sin si quiera haber empezado.

Pero ya empezamos.

Sus caderas se mueven hacia atrás haciendo que la erección palpitante se separe de mis paredes; vuelve a mover las caderas, hacia delante, penetrándome.

Gimo.

Hacia delante; hacia atrás.

Y sigue.

Aprieto mis manos; él sus dientes. Me besa con fiereza, devora mi boca, mi lengua.

Muerde mis labios, los noto hinchados.

Vuelvo a gemir reprimiéndolos en su boca.

Deshago el agarre de mis piernas y las reposo en sus antebrazos; suelto mis manos y las dejo caer a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Sigue penetrándome, pero suelta mis piernas y con una de sus manos agarra mi camiseta; esa que aún llevo puesta. La arruga entre mis pechos, y con su mano libre, ansioso, juguetea deliberadamente con ellos.

Gruñe con algo de rabia; río.

Me ayuda a levantar la espalda para quitarme la camiseta; le estorba. La tiramos a un rincón de la habitación y ahora sí, él disfruta de la vista.

Los toca, los amasa, juguetea y hace lo que quiere mientras sus embestidas siguen constantes, resbalando su erección por las mojadas paredes de mi interior.

Sensual y delicioso.

Nos miramos.

Ambos lo sabemos, estamos cerca; pero todavía sabe a poco, así que rodamos sobre nuestros cuerpos, como si supiéramos qué hacer y cuándo.

Ahora soy yo la que está arriba, la que mira con superioridad; pero él sabe que sigue teniendo el control.

Total y absoluto control sobre mí.

Me agarra fuerte de las caderas; yo levanto mi cuerpo sabiendo lo que viene. Apoyo mis codos a cada lado de su cabeza dejando mis pechos justo en su cara; noto su lengua rozar mi pezón izquierdo, la noto en el derecho y aprieto los dientes tratando de contenerme.

Pero toda contención es poca cuando comenzamos de nuevo.

Flexiona las rodillas y hace fuerza con su cadera para penetrarme; gimo y miro hacia abajo, él sonríe y yo cierro los ojos, notando; sintiendo cómo su erección pasea por mi interior.

—Ya...- Suplico, puedo notar lágrimas amenazantes, necesito llegar, necesito notar el cielo.

Él traga saliva y se relame los labios, muerde uno de mis pezones erectos; yo aprieto los ojos. Va a volverme loca.

—Suplícame.- Me ordena, su voz es firme, imponente y sensual.

Sé que no me queda otro remedio, sé que él tiene el control.

—Por favor, Shikamaru...- Gimo ante sus embestidas, pronunciar su nombre me hace vibrar.

— ¿Por favor qué?- Pregunta soberbio, para su penetración.

Gimo de nuevo pero con toque a enfado. No quiero que pare, no ahora.

—Por favor, lo necesito, por favor.- Mis gemidos van al compás de su ritmo que comienza de nuevo.

Suave.

Vuelve a embestirme, sus caderas se mueven con deliciosa rapidez, con ritmo constante y firme.

Llego.

Gruñe ante mis gemidos y noto sus manos agarrarme aún con más fuerza; me quedarán marcas, lo sé y me da igual.

Está cerca, tan cerca como yo.

Nos miramos; cruzamos nuestros orbes en la oscuridad de la noche. Agarro una de sus manos y la entrelazo con la mía.

Me pongo recta encima de él, moviéndome, ayudándolo a terminar; ayudándome a sentir más y más su dura erección dentro de mí.

—Dentro, hazlo dentro.- La locura y el deseo me ciega, pero sé que no pasará nada.

Shikamaru jadea y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

Me encanta; necesito más.

—Córrete dentro.- Gimo fuerte en un susurro.

Suelta mi mano y me pone bajo él sin salir de mí, me abraza y lo siento.

Abro los ojos de par en par y noto su esencia llenar mi interior; _completarme_.

En silencio, le doy las gracias y sé que él me las da a mí. Gracias por esta noche, gracias por el silencio; gracias por guardar este secreto.

Siento el líquido salir de mi interior en un filo hilo color blanco y Shikamaru cae rendido sobre mí.

Piel contra piel.

Le abrazo por la nuca y hundo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su aroma a hierba, a hojas, a césped; a verde.

Embriagador.

Me abraza con fuerza y da besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca, sale de mi con cuidado y nos quedamos mirándonos durante minutos, horas, días... Pierdo la noción del tiempo.

 _Te amo, Shikamaru._

El día siguiente amanece soleado; como es Suna. Las aves típicas de nuestra Villa hacen aparición con sus sonidos inconfundibles; los habitantes comienzan su día abriendo los comercios; llevando a los pequeños a la escuela... Suna despierta.

Mis hermanos y yo acompañamos a nuestro huésped a Las Puertas.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer tenerte con nosotros, Nara Shikamaru.- Mi hermano pequeño, en medio de Kankuro y de mí; sonríe con amabilidad y tiende su mano hacia Shikamaru.

Él, con alegría y una preciosa sonrisa curvando su rostro, la toma con firmeza y asiente.

—Muchas gracias Gaara, Konoha debe mucho a la hospitalidad de Suna.- Sonríe más abiertamente y noto cómo mi hermano se enorgullece ante tales palabras.

Sonrío.

Kankuro se adelanta unos pasos y también tiende su mano.

—Nos vemos, Nara.- Está calmado, no escuchó nada.

Aprieto los labios tratando de ocultar mi risa.

Shikamaru se gira hacia mí.

—Temari.- Su formalismo me derrite. —Nos veremos pronto en Konoha.- Me sonríe y yo, cómplice de esa sonrisa; se la devuelvo.

No necesitamos más para despedirnos; lo de la noche pasada nos sirvió para darnos la bienvenida y la despedida.

Hace una pequeña reverencia, mi corazón palpita fuerte; no quiero que se vaya.

Aprieto los dientes y trato de mantener la compostura, suspiro sin que se note y le veo marchar. Las puertas de Suna se cierran y me giro caminando tras mis hermanos; nuestro día comienza.

Paro mi paso y noto una brisa fresca mañanera recorrer mi cuerpo.

Echo la vista al cielo; hoy está tan despejado, tan limpio.

Sonrío.

Al parecer es él quien

 _trae las nubes de vuelta a Suna._

* * *

 _Quisiera dedicar este Fic a mis adoradas:_ **Anamicenas** **,** **Kyrie HawkTem** **,** **Nonahere** **,** **WhiteTiguerKiara** **y** **RukiaMK.** _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _También quiero agradecerte a ti, que me estás leyendo, por llegar hasta el final y no dejarme a medias. ¡Gracias!_

 _Os espero en "_ _Sabor a coincidencia y café_ _" y recordad... ¿Habrá beso? Quién sabe, jojojo._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
